Forever
by Aelynb
Summary: Las escenas del 4x09 vistas desde lo que podría haber sido la perspectiva de Alex Romero. Con un final diferente. One-Shot


**Hello... Bueno, pues soy nueva escribiendo sobre Bates Motel. Me encanta el programa, pero no había querido publicar nada porque siento que son muy pocos los que leen y publican en español. Pero con este final de la cuarta temporada quede completamente deshecha. Pero el capitulo en el que estoy centrando la historia es en el 4x09. Me encantó el capítulo, soy una gran fan de la maravillosa Vera Farmiga y amé su actuación en el capitulo, pero, quise que ahora viéramos esto desde lo que pudo ser la perspectiva de Alex. Así que la mayoría de la historia aquí es lo que vimos en el penúltimo capitulo, perodessde los ojos de Romero. Y el final... ese si es mío.**

* * *

 **POV. Alex Romero.**

En cuanto Norma salió de su oficina, le dio un arranque de coraje que lo hizo lanzar de un manotazo, todo lo que se encontraba sobre su escritorio, aunque ya que se le pasó, Alex se sintió un poco culpable por haber actuado a espaldas de su propia esposa, agregando que se trataba de _su esposa_ Norma Bates, la mujer más dramática de todo White Pine Bay. Sin embargo, sabía que era lo correcto aunque ella no lo viera de esa forma. Él solo estaba tratando de protegerla, ya que ella estaba cegada por el excesivo amor que tenía por Norman y no podía ver la situación con claridad. Pero, apesar todo esto, sentía que esa su deber pedirle una disculpa. Así que se hizo una nota mental de pasar a verla en la noche terminando de trabajar, no iba a ser fácil que lo perdonara, pero lo tenía que lograr a toda costa.

El día se fue lento, el clima se puso frío y el cielo se tornó gris. Alex salió a patrullar pero no había nadie en las calles y el viento soplaba con fuerza, por lo tanto, ya que no había nada que hacer afuera, regresó a la estación, se metió a su oficina e intentó terminar de acomodar unos cuantos folders con documentos que tenía pendientes, a pesar de que lo único que rondaba sus pensamientos era Norma Bates.

Finalmente, más tarde de lo planeado, salió de la estación y subió a su camioneta. Estaba más que cansado, ya que no había dormido bien el último par de días, gracias al regreso de Norman. Se dirigió a su casa para descansar un poco y tomar algo de café. Una hora después, fue hacia el Motel.

Se estacionó frente a las escaleras, bajó y dio unos cuantos pasos. Todo estaba inquietantemente silencioso y oscuro. Echó un último vistazo alrededor, subió las escaleras y golpeó la puerta.

 _Noc, noc, noc, noc, noc_ -¿Norma?- Jaló la manija de la puerta para ver si estaba abierto.

Miró hacia la ventana, pero no había señales de nadie.

Su paciencia no era muy grande, así que después de un par de segundos, decidió utilizar su llave. Entró rápido a la casa. Todo estaba oscuro, puertas y ventanas cerradas, y ni un sólo ruido. Se quedó parado en la entrada mirando alrededor -¿Norma?- Comenzó a subir lentamente las escaleras, su respiración acelerándose al llegar arriba -¿Norma?

Sin pensarlo dos veces caminó hacia la habitación de ella y abrió la puerta, su vista rápido cayendo sobre la cama. Norma y Norman estaban ahí, profundamente _dormidos_. -¿Norma?- Volvió a decir desde el marco de la puerta, pero ninguno de los dos parecía escucharlo -Norm…- No terminó de pronunciar la palabra, y se apresuró a llegar a la cama, quedando parado justamente al lado de Norma, comenzó a acariciar su cara -Norma… Norma, despierta- Dijo sacudiéndola con delicadeza para no lastimarla. Al no obtener respuesta intentó tomarle el pulso, pero no logró percibirlo. Y de la nada un fuerte olor a gas comenzó a hacerse presente.

Volteó hacia atrás y notó que la ventana del cuarto estaba cerrada, corrió por una silla y la lanzó al cristal, rompiéndolo. Se acercó rápidamente para tomar un poco de aire fresco y regresó a la cama, tomó a Norma en sus brazos y la llevó al pasillo, dejándola en el piso para abrir las ventanas para y luego ir por Norman y hacer lo mismo.

Se hincó a un lado del cuerpo de Norma, comenzó a darle compresiones en el pecho -Vamos, cielo- Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras continuaba con las compresiones y dándole respiración de boca a boca -Vamos, Norma… Vamos. Vamos…- La desesperación lo invadía y comenzó a llorar.

Escuchó a Norman toser, pero no le dio importancia, regresando su atención a Norma -Vamos, vamos… Vamos, cielo. Vamos- Por más que intentaba despertarla, no podía, su cuerpo no daba ni una señal de vida. Lo que provocó que su llanto incrementara -Vamos. Vamos, vamos, vam… os- Dijo con la voz entrecortada por el llanto

-N...nnn..nnooo- la tomó en sus brazos y la besó.

Lloraba descontroladamente mientras la abrazaba. La mujer que capturó su corazón tres años atrás, la mujer que amaba desde el primer instante en que esos hermosos ojos azules lo miraron, la única persona en el mundo que había logrado conocerlo totalmente, la que conocía su pasado y no lo juzgaba por ello, ahora estaba en sus brazos sin señales de vida. No quería perderla. **_No_** _ **podía** _ perderla. Ella era su vida.

Hizo como pudo para tranquilizarse un poco, tomó su celular y llamó a emergencias. Al tratarse del Sheriff, las ambulancias y patrullas llegaron en menos de cinco minutos. Alex no se separó de Norma ni un segundo. Dejó que los oficiales se encargaron de abrir la puerta. Un par de paramédicos subió y se llevó a Norman.

El se quedó con Norma en sus brazos mientras volvían por ella, momentos de dos semanas atrás regresaban a su mente.

 _Cuando Norma fue a verlo y le pidió casarse con ella para cubrir el seguro de su hijo, lo magnífico que fue cuando se casaron, su primer beso, la primer noche que pasaron juntos, lo hermosa que se veía la noche del festival de invierno, el momento en que Norma le dijo que lo amaba…_

Todos esos recuerdos lo invasiva como un huracan, haciendo más fuerte su llanto.

Un par de paramédicos diferentes subió a revisar a Norma, tendiendo prácticamente que arrancarsela a Alex de los brazos.

Trabajaban arduamente buscando aunque fuera el más mínimo signo vital en su cuerpo, pero era imposible. Después de unos minutos sin tener éxito, el par de trabajadores se miraron preocupados, sin decir una palabra. Uno de ellos se posó delante de el Sheriff, quien permanecía en el piso, recargado en la pared, sin apartar la vista del cuerpo de su esposa.

-Sheriff Romero…- a pesar de que ya se había tranquilizado un poco al ver que la estaban revisando, ni siquiera se preocupó por voltear, no quería quitarle la vista de encima -Lo lamentamos mucho, su esposa… Falleció. Inhaló demasiado gas, murió antes de que nosotros llegáramos, ya no había nada que hacer.

No dijo nada, pero las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de nuevo, esta vez con más fuerza, se levantó y se arrodilló a un lado de Norma. Los paramédicos se retiraron por una bolsa negra para meter el cuerpo y de paso darle espacio al Sheriff para despedirse de su esposa.

Cuando regresarón, Alex salió de la casa para dar un respiro y aclarar su mente. Vió cuando la ambulancia de Norman se fue y recordó la conversación que tuvo con Norma esa misma mañana.

 _-No me siento seguro dejándote sola con el._

 _Norma negó con la cabeza -Eso es ridículo._

 _-A mi no me parece._

 _-No- Respondió exasperada -Es totalmente ridículo. Creo que estás exagerando._

 _-¿Y si no es así?_

 _Suspiró -Es que nadie conoce a Norman como yo- Trataba de explicar -Somos dos partes de la misma persona, de ninguna manera me haría daño… Jamás. El… Estas muy equivocado._

 _Alex se dio por vencido - Espero que tengas razón._

Una hora después, Alex aún se encontraba afuera, perdido en sus pensamientos, cuando notó a una persona parada frente a el. Era una mujer que se presentó como detective y le pidió contestar algunas preguntas. Él aceptó para terminar lo más rápido posible.

Se sentaron en la mesa de la entrada y la detective comenzó a interrogarlo.

-¿Dónde estaba usted cuando ocurrió esto?

-Estaba en la casa en la que vivía antes de casarnos- Respondió sin emoción alguna.

-¿Cuánto llevaba casado con Norma Bates? Preguntó la detective, mientras mantenía la vista en su pequeña libreta de notas.

Su corazón dio un vuelco -Dos semanas.

La mujer paró de escribir y lo miró sorprendida -Lo siento mucho.

Alex no respondió.

Continuó con lo que estaba anotando. Tomó la bolsa que estaba en la mesa y se la mostró -¿Ya vio esto?

Alex tomó lo que había dentro. Un sobre en el que se leía "Alex" con la letra de Norma. Lo destapó, sacó el anillo y leyó la tarjeta.

 **" _Querido, Alex._**

 ** _Siempre te amaré sin importar_**

 ** _qué De verdad lo siento._**

 ** _Con amor, Norma"._**

-¿Sabía que lo iba a dejar?

-No- Dijo mirando el anillo -Ella no iba a dejarme- Respondió recordando lo sorprendida y alegre que se veía cuando puso el anillo en su dedo.

-Bueno, algo estaba pasando, porque esto parece claramente un intento de asesinato con suicidio.

Alex ignoró el comentario -Esto es de mi madre- Levantó el anillo -Me gustaría quedármelo.

-Es evidencia- Respondió tomando la tarjeta.

-No. La carta es evidencia. Yo me quedo con el anillo- Contestó con firmeza. Antes de irse agregó -Y si fuera usted, interrogaría a su hijo, Norman Bates.

* * *

Acababa de perder al amor de su vida, estaba demasiado aturdido para ir a su casa… A decir verdad estaba demasiado aturdido para ir a cualquier lugar, pero no quería estar cerca del Motel, así que caminó por la carretera, sin rumbo alguno.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó, pero supuso que fue demasiado cuando llegó a un pequeño lago, el cual no había visto nunca.

Estaba oscuro, bastante silencioso, los únicos sonidos audibles eran de los grillos y del viento rozando los árboles. La inmensa luna llena se reflejaba en el agua. El paisaje era tan hermoso que Alex casi pudo sentir tranquilidad por un momento, permitiéndose cerrar los ojos y recordar uno de sus grandes momentos de felicidad con Norma.

La primera vez que le dijo que lo amaba.

 _Se veía preocupada, pero sabía que sus palabras eran honestas -Yo sólo… umm… Te amo. Quiero que lo sepas._

 _El corazón de Alex iba a mil por hora. Deseando no tener que irse en ese momento -Y me dices esto ahora?_

 _-...Sí- Contestó sin más._

 _-Bueno…Yo también te amo- Respondió él, notando como sus ojos azules se llenaban de brillo otra vez y una hermosa sonrisa se dibujaba en su cara._

Un horrible vacío se apoderó de él al abrir los ojos y regresar a la realidad. Se dejó caer en la orilla del lago, sintiendo las lágrimas rodar por sus mejillas y tomar camino hasta caer al piso.

Sacó el anillo de su chaqueta y lo miró. Pensando en que no tendía sentido estar ahí, si Norma no estaba con él.

* * *

 **De verdad espero que les haya gustado. Apreciaría mucho sus comentarios y sugerencias.**

 ** _Y me disculpo por si llegan a encontrar algún error ortográfico._ **


End file.
